Journal Wars: Now It's Personal
by rororogers
Summary: Lou and Cody are at it again but now it's personal. sequel to Journal Wars: Lou vs. Cody. Be prepared for lots of fun smut. This story is rated 'M' for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own...sigh.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to Journal Wars: Lou vs. Cody, there will be lots of smut in this one. It is rated M for a reason!**

* * *

><p>It had been nearly two months since that day in the cave. There have been many times that Lou and Buck had almost been caught in the act but so far they've gotten lucky. The only people who knew that they were together were Cody and Ike. They had somehow managed to keep their private activities private. But since Lou and Buck had gotten cozy Cody had been moping around the station and the others were starting to notice. Lou figured it might be time to do some snooping again and see if she can find out just what is bothering her friend. She hoped it wasn't because she had gotten together with Buck and not him; he really didn't like her like that did he?<p>

Lou waited until the only other people around the bunkhouse were Buck and Ike before she decided to read Cody's journal. To her surprise Cody had actually changed his hiding place, so she was in the middle of searching for it when Buck came into the bunkhouse.

"Lou what are you doing?" Buck asked as he watched her rummage through Cody's belongings.

"What's it look like Buck? I'm trying to find Cody's journal." Lou said looking at him over her shoulder.

"Lou please don't tell me ya'll are starting that stupid journal war again?" Buck begged as he moved closer to Lou to stop her search.

"Hey that stupid journal war as you call it got the two of us together, so you should be grateful." Lou pointed out with a smirk before kissing his cheek.

"True, but do you really think you should be doing this?" Buck asked as he put his arms around her waist pulling her back up against his chest. He leaned down to press a kiss behind her ear, his breath washing over her as he whispered, "we could always take advantage of privacy."

Lou relaxed against Buck's body as he continued to assault her with his mouth. His hands began roaming over her body, caressing her breast through her shirt. "That does sound tempting but you know the boys are going to be back in an hour and Emma is just in the house, plus Ike is around here somewhere." Lou reasoned as she pulled out of his arms.

"We could always slip off to our cave." Buck whispered before capturing her mouth with his, his tongue tracing her lower lip suggestively. Lou moaned as she parted her lips to grant him entrance. Their tongues dueling for a few moments until Lou gave into Buck's.

Lou pulled away breathless, she really wanted to take Buck up on his offer but she really couldn't today. "Buck now's not a good time. As much as I want to, I really can't." Lou said her face flushing brightly.

"What's wrong Lou?" Buck asked letting her back away from him.

"Nothing really I uh I'm just on my um cycle." Lou mumbled out her face flushing with embarrassment.

Buck's lips twitched in amusement, "That's nothing to be embarrassed about Lou, its normal." He leaned in and kissed her again before backing away from her, "He hid it under Jimmy's bunk since Jimmy wouldn't be able to read it if he did find it."

Lou grinned before reaching under Jimmy's bunk and pulling out Cody's journal. She moved over to Buck's bunk and sat down, Buck joining her. He settled back against the wall and let Lou settle in-between his legs, her back to his chest as she opened Cody's journal and began reading it to Buck.

* * *

><p>I have been to Miss Clara's more times in the past two months than I care to admit. This is all Lou's fault, ever since she wrote that damn dream down in her journal I have wanted to make it come true. Only problem I can't because she's with Buck now, though technically speaking her dream was of both of us together with her at the same time. Ah the possibilities. Somehow though I doubt either one of them would go for it, in fact I'm pretty sure Buck would threaten to scalp me if I even suggested such a thing.<p>

I just don't get it. What does Buck have that I don't? I'm William F. Cody for Pete's sake. I can have any girl I want, why not Lou? But then again I don't really want Lou like that, she's not bad looking but she really ain't all that pretty either. There are much better candidates to be my lady love than Lou. I want a woman with curves and long hair. I like to have something to hold onto instead of hips as I pound into a woman from behind. Lou doesn't have enough hair for me do something like that.

Just the other night Buck and Lou slipped off together; I don't know where they always go. I knew what they were doing and so did Ike but Jimmy and Kid don't know what is going on between them. And of course Emma and Teaspoon don't, they still don't know that Lou is a gal. I can just imagine the expression on Teaspoon's face if he knew what they were doing but not knowing that Lou is a gal. But anyway I knew they were relieving each other's frustrations but this only made me more frustrated myself. So I gathered up the boys and we went into town to the saloon. Well Jimmy, Ike, and Kid did; I went to Miss Clara's to see Gemma, my favorite girl.

It's a good thing Gemma gives me a discount because the number of times I've had to go see her in just the past two weeks is ridiculous. Gemma was waiting for me in her room; she was only in her undergarments. I bet Lou don't even own underclothes like Gemma's. Gemma looked up at me licking her lips; I gave her my most charming smile.

"Hey there Billy back so soon?" Gemma asked undressing me with her eyes.

"You know I can't resist your charms and beauty." I replied smoothly. I always laid on the charm; one of these days I just might get her services for free.

Gemma laughed, her laugh sounded like a donkey braying, and that was the downside to Gemma. I couldn't make her laugh without it grating on my nerves. Seriously what kind of woman laughs like a donkey? Even Lou as unladylike as she is, sounds dainty and feminine when she laughs, even when it's a full belly laugh. Don't know how Teaspoon doesn't realize she's a girl when she does that and a lot of the other things she does. The old man must be going blind and deaf or something.

Fortunately for me I was not here for conversation s, I was here for only one reason. Gemma was in the business of pleasing a man, and I needed her services. I quickly strode across the room, no sense in prolonging this. After the many trips I have made to Gemma in the past two months, I have realized that she may be a great beauty and a great distraction but there was nothing else to her. She was vain and shallow and was just plain mean. There have been several times where I just walked out on her because she insulted Buck just cause he's part Kiowa, or for picking on one of the plainer girls in Sweetwater. Just cause they ain't raving beauties like her don't mean they don't have feelings. Sides she ain't got no room to be judging people considering what it is she does for a living. But I wasn't in the mood to walk out on her this time, I needed her services and I needed them now, so that meant I had to keep her silent or at least not talking.

I reached her side and wasted no time in flipping her over to her hands and knees, she was wearing a petticoat this time instead of bloomers so I just flipped her petticoat up over her back revealing her firm round ass. I ran my hand over it before smacking lightly. "You've been a bad girl Miss King, I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." I said seductively.

"I've been a very bad girl Mr. Cody, you're gonna have to punish me hard." Gemma cooed back looking over her shoulder at me. I smirked before smacking her ass again. I quickly undid the ties to my pants, letting them drop to my ankles. With a quick hard thrust I buried myself into her wet core. I was relentless as I slammed into her from behind. One of my hands resting on her hip, the other working its way into her hair grabbing a handful. I pulled on her hair forcing her to look at me over her shoulder and watch. I pounded her without mercy, I had none for her; she chose this line of work. Just as I felt the familiar tightening I pulled out, spilling my seed over her back side. She collapsed onto her side panting heavily. I collapsed facedown beside her panting just as heavy as she was. That had been just what I needed, hopefully I can last longer now because I really didn't want to have to come back to her.

After my breathing was under control I got up and pulled my pants back up. She wanted to know what I was doing. When I told her I was leaving, she was surprised. I usually stayed longer and would go at it again after I had recovered. Not this time, I've had enough of meaningless sex with whores. I want what Buck has, a good woman to love. Why can't I have that? I pulled my money from my pocket to pay her and for the first time she told me no charge. Her eyes looked sad as she watched me leave. I think she knew I wouldn't be back, not anymore I was done. Maybe I could steal Lou away from Buck, nah I couldn't do that for two reasons. One Buck is like a brother to me, I couldn't betray him like that and two, I love Lou but only as a sister, I think. I don't know; I'm not sure if I've ever really been in love. I know I tell the guys all the time that I'm in love but I really don't think I have ever truly been in love. Not the love like Buck and Lou share. Maybe one day I'll have that too, only time will tell. In the meantime though there is no reason I can't buzz from flower to flower like a honey bee.

* * *

><p>"Reading that did not help my frustration any Louise." Buck whispered huskily in Lou's ear causing her to shiver.<p>

"Yes I wasn't expecting that … it actually makes me kinda sad." Lou replied still holding the journal in her hands.

"You know what I want to do right now?" Buck asked his voice low.

"What's that?" Lou asked as she closed Cody's journal and dropped it on the floor beside Buck's bunk. Her hands began running up and down Buck's thighs, she could feel his desire for her pressing against her back.

"I want to forget about Cody and show you how much I want you." Buck whispered softly as he smoothed his hands down her arms and up again as he nuzzled her neck. Lou leaned her head to the side to grant him better access to her neck. Buck's warm mouth continued its assault, his teeth grazing lightly against the smooth flesh of her neck. Lou turned so she was facing Buck, kneeling between his legs, her fingers going to the buttons on his shirt as she attacked his mouth. Her tongue flicking over Buck's lower lip teasing him. Buck parted his mouth to allow her entrance but instead she pulled his lower lip into her mouth gently biting down. She licked it to soothe the sting before releasing him.

Lou's fingers had managed to completely unbutton Buck's shirt, she pulled it from his pants and pushed it along with his vest from his broad shoulders. Buck ran his hands through Lou's short hair as her mouth began trailing kisses, licks, and nips down his chest. Lou flicked her tongue over one of Buck's nipples causing Buck to moan out. "Lou don't tease me please." Buck whispered out his voice husky.

Lou raised one hand pressing two fingers to Buck's mouth. "Shhh… let me take care of you Buck."

"But I can't return the favor today." Buck replied with a groan as Lou began to untie his pants, her hand brushing over his harden manhood.

"You'll make it up to me later." Lou said with a smirk as she freed his length from his buckskin pants.

Lowering her head she placed a kiss to the very tip, her small fingers wrapping around the base gently squeezing, she moved her hand up and down as her tongue flicked the tip and then circled the head of his shaft before sucking it into her warm mouth. Humming against his throbbing appendage Lou moved her mouth up and down his shaft. Buck's hands entwined in her hair as he slowly began to thrust into her mouth, biting down on his lower lip to keep his cries of pleasure quiet. Lou continued with her assault on Buck; she removed her mouth from around his shaft so she could trace her tongue from the base to the tip and back again, swirling and licking all over before sucking him inside again. Lou relaxed her throat angling her head so she could take his whole length into her mouth and even into her throat. Buck thought he had died and gone to the spirit plains when Lou did that. He was so lost in the sensation and feeling his release eminent, he failed to realize that the door to the bunkhouse had just opened. With one more short thrust into Lou's mouth Buck released his seed down her throat, Lou drank him all down and then pulled away licking her lips as she grinned. Buck leaned forward and captured her mouth with his in a searing kiss; the sound of the bunkhouse door slamming shut snapped their attention to it.

Lou felt her face turn bright red with her blush as she took in the sight of the rider standing there with his mouth hanging open in complete shock. Buck looked at Lou and then back towards the door. He quickly tucked himself back into his pants as a slow chuckle worked its way out of his throat. Lou glared at him which only made him laugh in earnest. The rider at the door just shook his head back and forth, a smirk on his face.

"Next time, hang a sign or a sock or something from the door so we know not to disturb you." Ike signed his face lighting up with laughter.

"Oh hush up Ike." Lou scolded, still embarrassed but Buck's laugh and Ike's good-natured grin were contagious, she couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of her mouth.

"You better keep this to yourself Ike or I swear I will get even." Lou said a few minutes later after they had all gotten their laughter under control.

"I swear on my life, I will not reveal the fact that I saw you drinking Buck." Ike signed with a grin before dodging the pillow that Buck tossed at him with ease. He raced out of the bunkhouse leaving the two lovers alone.

"Well that was embarrassing." Lou muttered after he left.

"Ike won't say a word." Buck replied with a smirk

"He better not sign or write it either." Lou said grinning before hopping off of Buck's bunk. She bent down and picked up Cody's journal to return it to its hiding place while Buck went to work righting his clothes.

Before Lou put the journal back under Jimmy's bunk she thought of a little note to leave Cody. Grabbing a pencil she jotted down the note quickly.

"You could try to steal me Cody but I don't think Buck would take it well. And most girls don't like bees; you might want to remember that." L.M.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody had returned from his run and was sitting down to write in his journal when Lou's note caught his eye. Cody smirked, _so she wants to play that game again. Alright but now it's personal._ Cody shut his journal and put it away, he'd write in it later, for now it was time to snoop and see just what Lou had been writing in her journal. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the details of Lou and Buck's tension relieving sessions. A small part of him wanted to know the details, another part didn't because that would just make him need to go back to Gemma, and the last part really wanted to read more dreams about the three of them together. Cody decided he was really a degenerate because for some reason he really wanted that dream to come true.

Cody found Lou's journal hidden inside of her pillow this time. He decided just in case it was detailed he better read it in the hay loft so he could take care of himself if need be. Cody slipped the book inside his jacket and left the bunkhouse heading for the barn. He quickly climbed up into the loft and made himself comfortable leaning against a bale of hay, the loft door opened to allow a light breeze to blow in. From Cody's vantage point he could see Ike and Jimmy working a horse in the corral. Kid had left on a run as soon as Cody returned from his, and Buck and Lou were nowhere to be seen. He figured they must be wherever it is they are always sneaking off to. Cody sighed in longing, he really wanted a relationship like Buck and Lou had. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he cracked open Lou's journal and found the newest entry.

* * *

><p>I have been with Buck for almost two months now, it's not always easy but he's worth it. Only Ike and Cody know about us, Cody knows because of the little war we had going on and Ike is Buck's best friend and brother so of course Buck told him. The hardest thing about being with Buck is having to keep our relationship quiet, I want to shout it in the middle of the street, but that would really get Buck in trouble. People do think I'm a boy after all. So it's hard to be with the man I love and still have to pretend to be a boy. I want to be able to show the world but I can't. Buck thinks that is probably a good thing because a white woman and a half breed being together is not socially acceptable. But then neither is a woman doing a man's job, living in a bunkhouse full of men she ain't related to. Kid was right when he said my reputation would be ruined if people knew, he did apologize for the way he said it not too long after he said it. I think Kid probably just doesn't know how to deal with a woman like me, he's used to those southern belles that sit around looking frilly, drinking tea, and ordering servants about; at least the ones with money. The poor girls probably are just as ladylike and proper though but can actually cook, do laundry, and clean their own houses. I'm a whole other kind of gal.<p>

But anyway back to Buck, since that day in the cave we have been inseparable for the most part. Of course we have to go on our runs but when we are both at the station we are always near each other. I'm actually surprised that Kid and Jimmy haven't picked up on our relationship, hell I'm surprised Emma and Teaspoon haven't. I'm surprised that they don't realize I'm a girl. But it's a good thing they don't know, I don't want to lose my job. Because if I lost my job not only would I be out of work and not be earning the money I need to get Teresa and Jeremiah but I'd have to leave Buck. The only work for girls in Sweetwater is either at the saloon or Miss Clara's and I'm not doing that. but if my secret is revealed to Teaspoon he'll fire me and I won't be able to pretend to be a boy to get a job in town, he'd know, so I would have to leave Sweetwater and Buck behind. I couldn't ask him to come with me, Ike needs him, and Buck loves his job. He's found acceptance among our friends, he's found a family. So have I but I know if Teaspoon knew it wouldn't matter anymore that I can do the job, the company has rules, no girls.

Speaking of Teaspoon not knowing my secret he almost came up close and personal with it the other day. Me and Buck were in the barn mucking the horse stalls, we were the only ones at the station, so once we were finished with our chores we decided to take advantage of the privacy. I led Buck up into the loft. Buck settled down leaning against a bale of hay near the open loft door to get the fresh breeze. I stood there for a moment looking down at him just basking in the breeze and the warm sun on his golden skin, he was breathtaking. He opened his eyes to find me staring at him. He arched an eyebrow in question. I just smirked at him before I began removing my clothes; Buck just sat there watching me, his eyes darkening in lust. After I stepped out of my pants I dropped to my hands and knees and crawled towards him, my hands went to the ties of his buckskin pants and quickly undid them. Buck's breathing became heavy as I freed his hardness from the confines of his pants. I placed a quick kiss to the tip before I situated myself in his lap, using one of my hands to guide him into me. We both let out a hiss of pleasure. Buck's hands moved to my hips, his mouth latching onto my breast as I rode him, rocking my hips back and forth in time with his hips thrusting upward. One of Buck's hands moved to my ass smacking lightly before I felt a finger probing my backside before actually entering me slightly. I let out a surprised squeak. That turned into a whimper of pleasure, who knew that could be pleasurable. I was fast approaching my peak and I knew Buck was too. Buck tried to warn me that he was close but I didn't stop in time and he ended up emptying inside me. We both had a momentary moment of panic at that but I then remember that my monthly was due in just a couple of days so we wouldn't worry unless it was late, but I didn't think I would be. But anyway after we were finished and I had made to stand up to get dressed, but Buck stopped me. I didn't know why until I heard the barn door open and Teaspoon walked in, if I had been standing he would have most likely seen me, and I mean all of me. That would have been embarrassing. After he left I quickly got dressed and slipped out of the barn and headed for the swimming hole, I needed to go get cleaned up. Buck joined me down there a few minutes later after making sure Teaspoon wouldn't be heading down there. All in all in was a good afternoon.

* * *

><p>Cody closed the book and sighed, he was feeling the need to visit Gemma again. He looked out the open barn loft door and was then hit by the fact that he was probably sitting in the same exact spot Lou and Buck had been at, he shot to his feet cringing. He decided to head into town, the seamstress in town had been making subtle hints that she was interested … maybe she could relieve his frustrations. Suzette Cain had only recently moved to Sweetwater after her husband was killed, he had been in the army. Cody figured that since she was a widow and had been for a year or so now, that she'd be ready to relieve some frustrations of her own, at least that was the hints he was getting from her. Time to find out.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting late and Cody still had not returned to the station. The others were starting to worry because they did not know where he had slipped off to.

"It's not like Cody to miss a meal Teaspoon; maybe we should send the boys to look for him." Emma said worried for her best customer.

"Now don't you fret none Emma, that boy probably is just at Miss Clara's again." Teaspoon replied.

"I don't think so Teaspoon." Lou said before she thought about it.

"And what makes you say that Lou?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh ummm well I uh." Lou stammered out.

"Lou and Cody have a little war going on between them." Ike signed quickly.

"What kind of war?" Emma asked curious, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"They've been reading each other's journals. Leaving notes for each other in them." Buck replied missing the look that passed over Emma's face.

"Is that so? Well then what did Cody write that makes you think he's not at Miss Clara's?" Emma asked.

"Basically he said he was tired of having meaningless relations with working girls. I think Cody is looking for a nice girl to settle with." Lou replied her face flushing because of the topic.

"Well then mayhap he is sparking at some pretty young things house." Teaspoon suggested.

Buck quirked his head to the side, a smile forming on his mouth. "Rider coming." He said before pushing away from the table to go out and greet Cody, only it wasn't Cody.

"Sam this is a pleasant surprise." Emma called from the bunkhouse porch when she saw her longtime sweetheart.

"Sorry Emma, I'm not here on a social call. I need to speak with Teaspoon." Sam said as he dismounted and took his hat off.

Teaspoon walked off the porch and approached the lawman. "What can I do for you Sam?"

"I just came out to let you know that I'm holding Cody in jail overnight." Sam replied looking the older man in the eye.

"What did he do now?" Teaspoon asked.

"Well… legally he didn't do anything wrong but umm I think he needed to learn a lesson." Sam said shifting uncomfortably.

"What did he do Sam?" Teaspoon asked again eyeing the younger man.

"You know the new seamstress in town Mrs. Suzette Cain is a widow right? Well she's also the widow of my late brother. I was on my way home and thought I'd swing by and check on her. Well as I was nearing her door I heard a man hollering and I thought she might be in trouble. So I rushed in there gun drawn to see Cody butt naked jumping up and down holding his backside. Suzette screamed and covered herself when she saw me but it was obvious what they was doing. As you can imagine I wasn't very happy with young Mr. Cody so I had him get dressed and put him in a cell for the night so he can think about what he was doing. The boy needs to learn that you just can't behave that a way. If he needs a woman that's what the brothel is for, he don't need to be ruining the reputation of the ladies of Sweetwater." Sam finally ended his rant.

"Thank you for letting me know Sam, I'll be sure to have a talking to with that boy." Teaspoon replied.

With that Sam tipped his hat to those still standing on the porch and went back into town still fuming. Teaspoon turned back to the riders and Emma and let out a frustrated sigh. "Cody is in jail."

"What!" several exclaimed at the same time.

"Don't worry he ain't done nothing illegal, Sam is just trying to teach him a lesson. Seems he was caught in a compromising situation with Sam's widowed sister in law." Teaspoon replied the corner of his mouth quirking in humor.

"This is not funny Mr. Spoon. That boy needs to learn he can't behave this way, what if it had been someone other than Sam that had caught them, that young woman's reputation could have been ruined." Emma scolded as Teaspoon and the others had started chuckling.

"I know Emma and I plan on talking to that boy. As far as the rest of ya'll are concern, if I hear of any shenanigans like this again you will be out of a job quicker than you can say sarsaparilla." Teaspoon stated before marching past the riders and into the bunkhouse to finish his pie.

The other riders turned to follow after Teaspoon but Emma held up a hand in front of Buck and Lou. "Hang on a minute you two, I wanna a word with ya."

The riders looked at each and then at Buck and Lou before shrugging and going inside to eat their pie with Teaspoon. "Take a walk with me." Emma said leaving the bunkhouse porch.

Buck and Lou followed silently behind, neither daring to break the silence. They had a feeling that they were about to get scolded by Emma. Emma led them across the station yard to her own front porch. She pointed to the porch swing, "Have a seat please."

They both sat and looked at Emma as she leaned against one of the posts looking between the two of them. She smiled softly, "How long do you think you can keep your relationship quiet from the boys and Teaspoon?"

Buck's eyes got huge and Lou stated sputtering. "What are you talking about Emma?" Lou exclaimed truly scared.

Emma laughed a little. "Don't play coy with me little girl, I know you and Buck are together, just like I've known from the very first day that you're a girl. Just like I know Buck knew you were a girl the minute he saw you. I'm not blind either."

"You ain't going to tell Teaspoon?" Lou asked.

"What Mr. Spoon don't know won't hurt him but the way you two are behaving I'm surprised Mr. Spoon and the others don't know about the two of you. I know you're young and in love but you need to think, what if it had been Teaspoon that walked in on you today instead of Ike? And how many other times have you almost been caught by him or one of the others in compromising situations. Loulabelle, I'm not judging you or Buck but it's going to be hard enough when you finally come out as a girl and are with Buck, if people knew you were intimate before you got married you'd be ostracized more so than you already are going to be." Emma said calmly looking at the two young lovers before her.

"So are you telling us we can't be together?" Buck asked his voice tight sounded like he was struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"No I'm not saying that at all Buck. What I'm saying is that ya'll need to be careful, perhaps you should only indulge in your private activities down at the cave near the pond, less chance of the others walking in on you." Emma said her mouth twitching with a smile.

Lou and Buck both blushed. "How did you know Emma?" Lou finally asked.

"I'm not that old myself Lou… besides its obvious to anybody looking that you two love each other very much." Emma said with a soft smile.

"We'll be more careful Emma." Buck said before getting to his feet and helping Lou to hers.

"That's all I'm asking Buck, just be more aware of your surroundings." Emma said before turning and heading towards the bunkhouse, "Well come on or there won't be any pie left."

Two days later Lou decided she wanted to know what really happened between Cody and the widow Cain. She knew Sam had thrown Cody in jail for being in a compromising position but how compromising? So she searched through Cody's belongings until she finally found his journal in his saddle bags. Smiling to herself she took the book to her bunk and climbed up getting comfortable. Opening the journal she found the entry she was looking for and began to read, a smile stretching across her face.

* * *

><p>After reading Lou's latest journal entry I just had to find a way to relieve my frustrations. I had decided I was done with whores. I wanted something more than meaningless sex; I want what Buck and Lou have. But since I don't have that yet, I figured I might as well take advantage of the natural charm I have and see if the hints the Widow Cain was giving me were still on the table.<p>

I found the seamstress just closing up her shop for the day. She smiled and batted her eyelashes when she saw me standing there. I doffed my hat and asked if I could escort her to her home. She said she would like that. Turns out her home was in the same building but she had to go up a flight of stairs on the backside of the building to reach her rooms upstairs. I gallantly offered my arm as I took her around the building and up the stairs. I paused at the door while she fished her key out of her bag and unlocked the door. I gave her my best smile and kissed her hand as I bid her goodbye. I was halfway down the stairs when she called to me and asked me to join her for some tea. I smirked to myself as I turned and climbed back up the stairs telling her that I would be honored to spend some more time in her company. I laid the charm on thick as she served me tea and cookies. They weren't bad but Emma's are much better. But I wasn't really there to eat so I didn't care that she wasn't that great of a cook, as long as she was adequate in other areas we would be fine.

It wasn't long before she was coming onto to me. She was fast moving thing that was for sure. I had just finished my first cup of tea when she sat down in my lap and began kissing me. She weren't a bad kisser, but she was a little too aggressive, the way she attacked my mouth and bit my lip. She moved from my mouth and down my jaw, nipping my ear lobe. She began trailing kisses down my neck as her hands started removing my jacket and then pulling my shirt up over my head. She got off my lap and kneeled in front of me, kissing and licking my chest. This woman was a wild one. Her hands had started moving to the ties of my pants but I stopped her.

I stood up and picked her up in my arms carrying her to the bed that was on the opposite side of the room. I sat her down on her feet and spun her so her back was facing me. I made quick work of the buttons and let her dress drop to the floor. The woman had on more underclothes than I would have liked. One by one I let her three petticoats drop to pile on the ground with her dress. Now she stood before me in her corset, bloomers, and chemise; still too many underclothes. I let out a light growl of frustration as I tried to get the corset off, I had the sudden wish to have Buck's knife with me, then I could just cut the strings, I was in  
>pain I was so hard. Once I finally had her underclothes completely gone I gave her a light shove causing her to fall back onto her bed, her large breast bouncing with the movement.<p>

I worshiped her body with my mouth and tongue, doing things to her that I would never dream of doing with a whore. When I had her panting and begging me to give her a release I entered her in a quick and powerful thrust. She was whimpering and moaning, my name coming out of her mouth like a mantra just as I was getting close to my completion I felt a cold wet nose press into my butt. I lost my rhythm as I batted the dog that I hadn't known was there away. Apparently the dog didn't take a hint because it did it again. I pulled away from Suzette unable to continue as long as the dog was in there. I told her so and she got mad and started shouting at me. I guess the dog thought its master was in trouble because the next thing I know the blasted thing bit me on the ass.

I was hopping up and down hollering, my hand over my now sore cheek when the door burst in and there stood Sam Cain gun in hand, his eyes taking in the situation. I tried to make a joke of it but Sam weren't in a joking mood. I thought the cold wet nose of a dog pressed to my backside had been bad, but the cold steel barrel of a gun pressed into my naked side was even worse. I had no idea that Suzette was the widow of Sam's dead brother. Yeah Sam weren't real happy with me. Once I was dressed he escorted me to the jail where I would be spending the night. Once Sam had me in the cell he proceeded to give me a lecture on my behavior, to be honest I tuned most of what he said out. But there was one thing that caught my ear. Sam said that I was lucky it was him that caught us, because anybody else and her reputation would have been ruined if I didn't do the right thing and marry her. Now I knew I didn't love Suzette and I had no intention of marrying the girl so I guess I need to be real picky from now on. Either I'll have to continue to go to Miss Clara's or take care of myself until I find the girl I'm going to marry. The hard part is going to be narrowing it down to one girl … I'd hate to disappoint any of the lovely ladies in town but I can't marry them all.

* * *

><p>Lou was snickering as she finished reading Cody's journal. She couldn't believe that he had gotten bit on the ass just seconds before Sam came in gun drawn. Lou would have loved to have been a fly on the wall so she could have seen it firsthand. Cody was never going to live this one down. Lou hopped down from her bunk and found a pencil to write down a note for Cody.<p>

'I didn't realize you were into voyeurism. I would have loved to have seen that act. Although I'm sure the dog is going to have nightmares now. Can't believe you didn't know she was Sam's sister in law. You're lucky he didn't shoot you.' LM

Lou put the pencil down with a smile and then returned Cody's journal to its hiding place. Then she went and told Buck and Ike what she had read in it. They both got a good laugh out of it.

"You know what you should do Lou?" Ike signed.

"What's that Ike?" Lou asked from her spot in Buck's arms

"Well Cody thinks that every woman in town is falling over all themselves to be with him. You should put in your journal the name of one of the girls that would never in a million years be interested in him, saying you saw her eyeing him." Ike signed a mischievous look on his face.

"That's not a bad idea Ike, but who could it be?" Buck said his own eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Oh I have the perfect lady in mind." Lou said grinning.

"Who?" Ike signed.

"Kristy McCormick." Lou replied.

"The preacher's daughter? She's beautiful." Ike signed his eyes taking on a faraway look as he thought about the auburn hair beauty.

"Exactly, she can have any man she wants. She's the preacher's daughter so I very highly doubt she would want anything to do with Cody or any of us for that matter. She'd be more prone to be with someone like the banker's son. You know somebody from a good family and has money. She'd be the perfect one and since she's pretty Cody wouldn't be opposed to trying to court her." Lou explained snickering.

"You are evil Lou." Buck whispered before pressing a kiss to her neck.

"You love me anyway." Lou whispered back.

"Yup."


	4. Chapter 4

Cody was still smarting over the incident with the widow Cain, quite literally, his rear was still tender and the fact that Lou had read it in the journal and told the guys just made it worse. He was never going to live this down. Cody was hoping he could find something embarrassing in Lou's journal to tease her with. He knew about Ike walking in on her and Buck but that wasn't something he could bring up in front of the rest of the guys and Teaspoon like she had with the dog incident. He wanted to embarrass her not get her fired.

Cody searched through Lou's belongings until he found her journal under her bunk. She was getting sloppy on her hiding places was Cody's thought as he took the journal and got comfy on his bunk to read. He skimmed through a couple of entries until he found one that looked interesting.

* * *

><p>After the incident with Cody and Suzette Cain, Emma decided to have a private word with me and Buck about our behavior. She just wanted us to be more careful about where we practice our private activities. But I guess she thought it would be a good idea to get all of us into church to try and get us to straighten up or something.<p>

I was ready to pull my hair out almost immediately. I felt like such a hypocrite sitting in that church listening to the preacher telling us to be honest and that lying was a sin when I do that every single day. I lie to everyone I meet just by pretending to be a boy. If there was a way for me to make the kind of money I do with the express that wouldn't require me acting as a boy or wouldn't be something I will never ever do, I do it in a heartbeat. I miss being able to go around in dresses, not that I was ever overly girly but I am a girl and it's nice to be recognized as one.

I kept fidgeting in my seat as the preacher droned on. I looked to my left where Buck was sitting completely still. He was looking at the preacher but I could tell he wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying. Buck was here because Emma asked us to come with her and no other reason. He didn't believe in the white man's God. He believed in the spirits and the Great Spirit, the creator. Which to me is the same thing as God but some would argue with that.

Jimmy looked like he was nodding off until Emma elbowed him in the ribs which earned a snicker from Cody. It was that snicker that made Kristy McCormick the preacher's daughter to look over at us. Her eyes looked us all over before they settled on Cody. I was surprised when I saw what appeared to be a look of lust cross over her face. I have heard several men say what a beautiful woman she is; she can have her pick of men. So it surprised me that it appears she is interested in Cody. But then again if the rumors are true she has a real wild streak. She just might be perfect for Cody.

Maybe I should tell Cody that I saw her eyeing him in church. Of course Cody already has a big enough head I don't need to add to it by letting him know the most sought after lady in Sweetwater might be sweet on him. He already thinks he can get any girl he wants, if he knew he could get her, lord help us.

* * *

><p>Cody closed the journal not bothering to read the rest of Lou's entry. He had some plans to make. Kristy McCormick the preacher's daughter was sweet on him, William F. Cody. Cody wondered what kind of things Kristy liked; he wanted to make a good impression on her if he wanted to court her. And Cody did, he was ready for a real relationship and she was the perfect girl for the job. Cody returned Lou's journal to her bunk and left the bunkhouse whistling happily as he went to the barn to saddle up completely unaware of the three figures watching him from the side of the bunkhouse.<p>

After Cody had ridden out Lou, Buck, and Ike all started laughing.

"I think it is safe to say that Cody fell for that one like a rock." Buck said grinning.

"Do you think he is going to approach her today?" Ike signed.

"Knowing Cody he probably will. I can't wait to see how this plays out." Lou replied snickering.

"Just what are you three up too?" Teaspoon said sneaking up behind them causing them all to jump.

"Oh uh we are just playing a trick on Cody." Buck said.

"What kind of trick?" Teaspoon asked his eyes narrowing.

"Well I might have put in my journal that I saw Kristy McCormick making eyes at Cody in church Sunday." Lou muttered.

"And did you?" Teaspoon asked.

"Nope." Lou replied.

Teaspoon laughed, "That boy is going to get himself into a world of trouble over this. He better not mess around with the preacher's daughter is all I'm going to say."

"I don't think he has a chance with her Teaspoon. That's why we picked her; Cody thinks he can have any woman. We thought it'd be funny for him to go after the one woman he'd never get." Ike signed.

'You three are just plain evil." Teaspoon snickered before turning gruff again. "Not get to work."

The three riders scampered off to do their chores leaving Teaspoon chuckling at their antics. Ah to be young again, Teaspoon thought before shaking his head and going about his own business.


	5. Chapter 5

A short time later a soaking wet Cody rode into the station yard. The three friends looked at each other and started laughing.

"Wonder what happened to him." Lou snickered out.

"Let's go find out." Buck said.

Buck, Lou, and Ike walked over to Cody as he dismounted off of his horse cursing under his breath. He looked up and saw his so called friends standing there, looking at him expectantly.

"What do you want?" Cody asked annoyed at the looks of mirth on their faces.

"Did ya go for a swim Cody?" Lou asked grinning.

Cody glared at her, "No I did not."

"Then why are you all wet?" Ike signed.

"You wanna know why I'm all wet huh? Well why don't you just ask Kristy McCormick." Cody seethed before stomping away into the bunkhouse to get out of his sopping clothes.

After the bunkhouse door slammed shut Lou turned to face the two boys. "What in the world was that about?" she asked confused.

"I don't know but I for one want to know what Kristy did to Cody that he'd come home soaking wet and just what did Cody do to make her do it to him." Buck said giving Lou a lopsided grin.

"Well we will just have to wait and see if he puts it into his journal because I doubt Kristy McCormick would tell any of us." Lou said with a slight smile.

"Come on we best finish our chores before Teaspoon gets after us again." Ike signed.

The three riders walked off and went back to their chores. Inside the bunkhouse Cody had changed into a fresh pair of clothes, he picked up his wet clothes and hung them near the stove to dry. Cody sighed to himself before breaking out his journal and sitting at the bunkhouse table to write down what was on his mind. A half hour later Cody put his pen down and blew on the pages before him to dry the ink. He closed up his ink and put it and his pen away. Once the ink was dry he shut his journal and hid it in Ike's bunk. He didn't want Lou reading it and he thought she would never think to look there. Sighing again he left the bunkhouse to see if Emma had any cookies before he left for his run.

A few hours later Lou and the boys were in the bunkhouse getting ready for bed when Ike found Cody's journal under his bunk. He grinned as he tossed it over onto Lou's bunk. She looked up at the book that had just landed near her and grinned looking back over at Ike. Lou looked over at Buck and waved the book at him. He grinned and went and sat at the table where Ike and Lou joined him at. Kid and Jimmy looked over at them like they had lost their minds until they saw the book Lou held in her hands.

"Lou should you be reading that?" Kid asked.

"Probably not but that's not going to stop me." Lou replied with a smirk.

"Lou if you shouldn't be reading it maybe you should just put it back where you found it." Kid said.

"Kid I'm going to read it, if you don't want to listen then don't." Lou stated before opening up the book and finding Cody's latest journal entry. She cleared her throat and began to read.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. Lou put in her journal that Kristy McCormick was eyeing me in church, me William F. Cody was being eyed by the most desirable woman in Sweetwater. Kristy could easily have her choice of men with her flaming locks of auburn hair, her skin is like ivory, and her eyes are a beautiful sparkling emerald green. She is perfect with her curves in all the right places and I hear tell she has a wild strike. I'm sure she is more than capable of handling me. So what did I do, I went straight way into town to seek out the fair maiden.<p>

I found her in Tompkins' store looking at fabric for the up and coming spring social. I of course laid on the charm and suggested what color fabric would look best on her and wouldn't clash with my dress clothes. She giggled at that but still bought the fabric I suggested. I asked if I could escort her back to her home and she readily took my arm, a sweet smile on her face. But then as we were walking John Spencer walked up to us and demanded to know what I was doing with his sweetheart.

Now John the banker's pansy, citified, jack a dandy son. He is so not man enough for someone like Kristy and I said as much. Well I reckon I must have said the wrong thing because the next thing I knew was John taking a swing at me which I easily side stepped, only problem was Kristy still had her hand on my arm, so when I side stepped I pulled her with me right into the line of John's punch. All hell broke loose after that. I laid into the pansy footed Spencer like there was no tomorrow. I was furious that he hit Kristy, even if it was my fault. When I had succeeded in almost beating Spencer into a bloody pulp Kristy laid into the both of us. I'd never seen a woman so all fired up cept for Lou but Lou's different. Well Kristy's face turned red and she started waving her hands around screaming at the both of us and then she turned on me and started poking me in the chest with each insult she hurdled at me. I was actually surprised that the preacher's daughter knew some of those words. But with each poke she gave me I took a step back until my legs made contact with a horse trough and I fell in. So there I was submerged in a horse trough with the woman of my dreams standing there with her mouth hanging open.

When I came up sputtering and wiping my face, she broke out into a fit of giggles. This of course wounded my pride. How dare she laugh at me? She even had the nerve to offer me her hand to help me out. I took it and pulled her into the trough with me. She was furious but man was she beautiful when she was angry. Then I did something I probably shouldn't have, I kissed her there in front of everybody while we were still in the horse trough. She screamed at me and slapped my face. She told me to stay as far away from her as I could. Sam came around by then and helped her out, giving her his jacket to cover up with. I thought I had really screwed up but as she was walking away she looked back over her shoulder and winked at me. I smirked knowing I had definitely made an impression on the lovely Miss McCormick. But I still had to ride back to the station sopping wet. I was not looking forward to telling that story to the boys, lord I hope Lou don't read this. But then again maybe she could give me some advice on wooing Kristy.

* * *

><p>Lou closed Cody's journal with a sigh. "Well that's not what I was expecting. He was arrogant, got her punched, pulled her into a horse trough, and then kissed her in front of everybody and she still winked at him. Cody is better than I thought."<p>

"You are going to have to step up your game Lou." Ike signed.

"What game Ike?" Jimmy asked.

"We are playing a prank on Cody. He thinks he can get any woman in Sweetwater so I may have put in my journal that I saw Kristy McCormick making eyes at him in church. She wasn't of course, but after reading this I'm guessing she might find him cute after all." Lou explained.

"You could always tell Cody that he should be real honest with her, tell her exactly what he wants to do to her. Maybe write it in a letter if he can't get her alone to say it to her." Kid suggested.

All heads turned to look at him like he lost his mind. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing Kid, I just didn't think you'd approve of what we are doing." Lou said.

"Well if it was anyone but Cody I wouldn't approve but Cody deserves it. He thinks too highly of himself plus it should teach him a lesson for snooping in the first place." Kid said.

"Well there just might be hope for you yet Kid." Buck said with a grin.

Lou opened Cody's journal back up and took Ike's pencil from him to write down a quick note. "You are going have to step up your game Cody to make up for that debacle. I might have some ideas to help you." LM.

Lou gave the pencil back to Ike and then put Cody's journal away as the other riders shook their heads and finished getting ready for bed. Lou knew she had to step up the game are she was going to lose this war.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks goes to Signefalls for help on this chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy. Things are about to get really out of control.**


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later Cody was searching for Lou. She had left the note saying she had some ideas to help him, he just hoped they would work. He really wanted a chance with Kristy. He found Lou in the barn mucking stalls and for once Buck wasn't with her. Cody breathed a sigh of relief he didn't want an audience for this.

"Lou can I talk to ya for a minute?" Cody asked the petite rider while holding his hat in his hand.

"Well sure Cody, whatcha need?" Lou asked as she leaned the pitchfork she was using against the low wall of the stall she was cleaning.

"I need some advice; you said you might have some ideas to help me with Kristy. After what happened in town I could use all the help I could get." Cody said as a blush crept its way up Cody's neck.

Lou had to hide her smirk behind her hand as she pretended to cough. "Well you have a lot to make up for, but it sounds like she kinda liked your assertiveness. So here's what you should do. You are going to walk up to her the next time you see her in town and tell her you are taking her to the spring dance. No asking, no giving her a chance to decline, you are taking her. Just tell her you will pick her up for the dance and then turn around and walk away before she has a chance to say no. She'll like your dominance."

"What should I do after that?" Cody asked a wide smile on his face thinking he could pull the dominance thing off fairly easy.

"Well once you get her to the dance and are dancing with her I want you to look in her eyes and tell her exactly what you think about her and all the things you wanna do to her." Lou said grinning evilly as Cody paled.

"Lou you want me to umm talk dirty to her at the dance with all those people around?" Cody asked visibly shaken by that.

"Whisper it in her ear Cody, you don't have to say it loud enough for everybody to hear, but yes I want you to talk dirty to her. She will appreciate your honesty and if your charm is everything you say it is, she won't stand a chance." Lou said biting on her bottom lip to keep from laughing at the dumbstruck look on Cody's face.

"I don't know Lou … I … um… I don't really know how to talk dirty. Do ya… do ya think … that I could um … practice on you?" Cody stammered out unusually flustered.

Lou stood stock still her mouth falling open in a gasp, "You want to practice on me? Have you lost your mind Cody?"

"Please Lou, I'm begging you. I'll do your chores for a whole week." Cody pleaded.

"Fine but you better not tell anybody about this." Lou relented.

"You know I don't think I can do this here… is there somewhere else we can go?" Cody asked looking around the barn. It just wasn't the best atmosphere to put him in the mood to talk dirty, besides Lou may actually succumb to his charm and if that happened he didn't want to be in the barn where anybody could walk in.

"Umm … Yeah I know somewhere we can go that the others won't find us at." Lou said as she started walking out of the barn.

Cody grinned and trailed behind her watching her hips sway back and forth. This might be fun as long as Buck don't find out, Cody thought as he followed Lou to the cave near the swimming hole.

"So this is where you and Buck keep sneaking off to." He said smirking.

Lou blushed and looked down, "Yeah so you better keep it secret. If the others start showing up here, I'm blaming you."

"Alright so how do we do this?" Cody asked ready to get started.

"Well you need to start by complimenting me … and none of those backward compliments you wrote in your journal. You sweet talk me first and then start in on what all you'd like to do to me, pretend I'm Kristy if you have to. In fact I think I'd rather you do that." Lou stated shifting nervously from foot to foot, she wasn't sure this was a good idea.

Cody smiled the smile that had most girls eating out of his hand as he moved closer to Lou, his hand reaching out to caress her cheek. He had no intention of thinking Lou was Kristy. Yeah he really liked Kristy but Lou was a beautiful woman and if Buck wasn't in the picture he would so try to win her. So he might as well enjoy this while he could.

"You have beautiful eyes Lou, whenever you look at me and smile you could get me to do anything for you." Cody said softly moving closer to Lou. Lou smiled thinking that was really sweet.

"I love your smile, it lights up your whole face. When you smile I don't know how anybody could think you're a boy, you're too beautiful." He whispered moving still closer. Lou's smile grew even bigger.

"You are unlike any girl I've ever known, you have this fire inside of you, this zest for life that I envy and find incredibly attractive." Cody said moving closer. There was just inches between their bodies now.

Lou gulped, "That was really good Cody now you need to tell me exactly what you would like to do to me."

Cody leaned forward, his mouth ghosting over the skin of Lou's neck as he moved up to whisper in Lou's ear. "I want to kiss you starting on your pretty little mouth and then I would trail kisses down the smooth column of your neck. I want to trail kisses all the way down you creamy skin to your pert breast and suckle on them."

Lou's breathing got heavy and her heart started racing as Cody's words registered in her ears. The fact that he was basically following through with his words as his lips ghosted over her neck and down the open part of her shirt barely touching her skin wasn't helping. "What else Cody?" she squeaked out. Slightly horrified that she was responding to him, Cody was better than she thought.

Cody pulled away so he could look at Lou, his ice blue eyes boring into her chocolate brown ones reminding himself that this was Lou, his friend, Buck's girl and not Kristy. He put his hands on her shoulders. "I want to hold you in my arms and never let you go. I want to worship your body with my lips and hands. I want to give you pleasure like you've never known before." He said as he drew her into his arms.

Lou whimpered as Cody's warm breath washed over her. "Let me kiss you Lou, let me worship you with my mouth and hands, let me love you." He whispered as his mouth moved closer to hers.

Lou was just about to give into Cody's charm when Buck's voice broke into her senses, "Am I interrupting anything?"

The two friends jumped apart looking guilty. Neither one saying anything; Buck just looked between the two arching an eyebrow waiting for an answer. Lou was thinking Damn It Cody just might actually get Kristy. He's much better than I thought. Cody was thinking he couldn't believe he had gone so far with Lou, he hadn't meant to, he was just trying to mess with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Buck continued to stare at the two guilty looking riders waiting for one of them to speak; when it became apparent that neither was going to say anything Buck spoke up, "Well are you going to tell me what is going on in here?"

Lou swallowed and opened her mouth to speak but Cody beat her to it. "Lou was just trying to help me out Buck."

"Help you out with what exactly Cody because what I walked in on didn't look like anything Lou should be helping you out with." Buck stated eyeing Cody evenly.

"I needed advice on wooing Kristy. Lou suggested I talk dirty to her, well I kinda asked if I could practice on Lou." Cody explained.

"So let me get this straight, you were practicing dirty talk on my girl to try and win over the girl you want. If that is the case why did it look like you were about to kiss?" Buck asked.

"Well I've told you Buck, no girl can resist my charm." Cody said grinning.

"I'd keep that mouth shut if I was you Cody." Lou hissed when Buck looked like he was ready to scalp Cody.

"So you like dirty talk huh Lou? Well I'll give you dirty talk." Buck said as he moved quickly across the cave to stand in front of Lou, arms on either side of her head caging her in against the cave wall.

Lou looked into Buck's dark eyes, there was a look of pain, anger, and lust all rolled into one. Lou bit her bottom lip as Buck moved his hand to caress her cheek. "You've been an evil little minx Lou; I think I might have to teach you a lesson."

"Yeah and what kind of lesson are you going to teach me Buck?" Lou asked looking over his shoulder at Cody who was standing there mouth hanging open.

Buck grinned and then looked over his shoulder at Cody. "You should be leaving now Cody." He said. Cody moved towards the cave entrance and just as he was about to leave Buck said, "Oh and don't think I won't be teaching you a lesson for messing with my girl." Cody gulped before rushing away.

"Now you mind telling me what you were doing Lou?" Buck asked once they were alone.

"I told Cody that he had to be dominate with Kristy and talk dirty to her, but then he wanted to practice on me and damn it Buck, he's better than I thought, he might actually get her." Lou said still unnerved by how close she was to giving into Cody.

"Don't you think this war you two have going on has gone on long enough?" Buck asked.

"No cause I haven't won yet." Lou replied grinning.

"Lou I think I really do need to teach you a lesson." Buck whispered as he began nibbling on Lou's jaw, moving to her ear.

"I've been bad Buck; you might have to punish me." Lou teased him back as she reached down and tugged on the ties of his buckskin pants.

Buck reached down and grabbed Lou's wrists forcing her hands above her head, holding them there. "You don't get to touch Louise." He said as he trailed kisses down her neck. The hand that wasn't holding her wrist began unbuttoning her shirt.

Lou whimpered at the loss of freedom, but she quickly decided she didn't mind Buck being dominating, when his mouth latched onto her now freed breast. "What are you going to do to me Buck?" Lou asked her voice husky sounding as her body started responding to Buck.

"First I'm going to take your clothes off of you so I can see your perfectly shaped body." Buck said as he pushed her shirt from her shoulders letting it drop to the floor of the cave and then moving to unbutton her pants.

"Then what Buck?" Lou asked as her pants were pushed over her slim hips.

"Now I'm going to lay you down and worship your body with my hands and tongue." Buck said as he proceeded to do that after quickly shedding his own clothes.

Buck lavished kisses and licks and even small nips all over Lou's body. He gave a lot of attention to the crook of her neck, he didn't move from that spot until after he had placed a mark on her creamy skin. "I just gave you your first step of punishment Lou; you've got my love mark on your neck now, so you know who you belong too."

"What are you going to do to me now Buck?" Lou asked breathing hard. She was ready for Buck to get down to business.

"Now Louise I'm going to make you scream out my name just using my tongue and fingers." Buck said looking down at her with a cocky grin. Lou's eyes widen with desire as a smile spread over her face.

Buck kissed and licked down Lou's chest and stomach, skipping over the spot where Lou must wanted Buck's mouth to press a kiss on the inside of each of her thighs. Lou whimpered in frustration and moved to reach down to place her hands in his hair but Buck looked up and stopped her. "No Miss McCloud you still do not have permission to touch." He stated with authority.

Lou bite back an angry retort just as Buck gave her aching center a kiss before running his tongue along her seam. Lou moaned long and loud as Buck entered her wet core with one of his long fingers, thrusting it in and out in time with his tongue on her small bundle of nerves that sent pleasure to her entire body. Buck fulfilled his promise of making her scream out his name with just his tongue and fingers.

As Lou lay panting Buck worked his way back up her body, kissing her allowing her to taste herself. "Now I'm going to put you on your hands and knees and take you from behind. I'll give you your punishment at the same time." Buck said lowly as he pulled her up and flipped her over.

Lou settled onto her hands and knees and could feel Buck press up behind her but instead of feeling his manhood push into she felt his hand smack her backside. She cried out in surprise. "That's for taking Cody to our cave." He whispered in her ear as he slowly entered her.

Buck moved in a slow and steady rhythm his hands gripping tightly to Lou's hips. He reached around Lou's hips and found her pleasure node. He rubbed it in time with his thrust as Lou's breathing picked up signaling her near release Buck smacked her again. "That's for letting Cody talk dirty to you." Buck said rubbing soothingly the red area.

"Buck please … let me finish." Lou pleaded, she had been so close.

Buck smirked and leaned over Lou's back so he could whisper in her ear, "Have you learn who you belong to Lou?"

"I'm yours Buck, no one else's." Lou whimpered as Buck smacked her bottom again.

"That's for almost kissing him." He said before he pulled out and pulled Lou to her feet.

"What are you doing Buck?" Lou asked feeling really frustrated that he wasn't continuing.

"Now I'm going to press you against the wall and let you finish." He replied smirking sexily.

Buck pressed up against Lou, pushing her back into the wall. He put his hand under her rear and lifted encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. When she was secure he pushed into her. Gone were the slow and torturous movements of earlier. This was almost a desperate need to claim Lou and bring her pleasure. Buck's movements were sure and steady but fast and hard. It didn't take long for Lou to come crashing over the edge, unable to even utter a single syllable her pleasure was so great. Buck's movement faltered as he too reached his peak failing to pull out like he normally did.

After they came down from their high, Buck pulled out and lowered Lou to her feet. He brushed his lips over the column of her neck, before moving to nibble her ear. "I love you Louise." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Buck, only you." Lou whispered back.

"Come on we better go get cleaned up." Buck said as he gathered their clothes and took her hand leading her to the swimming hole.

After they were cleaned and dressed they returned to the station. Only Ike and Cody were around, the others out on runs, so Buck figured now was a good as time as any to have a little word with Cody. So he cornered Cody in the barn. Cody looked terrified when he saw the look on the Kiowa rider's face.

"Buck I swear it didn't mean anything … she was just helping me." Cody said raising his hands in defense.

"You know Cody; most men aren't stupid enough to mess with a warrior's woman. I guess you don't have the brains god gave a field mouse." Buck said reaching towards his knife, an evil looking gleam in his eyes.

Cody gulped and backed up, right into the barn wall. "Now Buck you know I'd never try to steal Lou … I swear I wouldn't have gone any further, I was just practicing." Cody pleaded, paling as Buck pulled the knife from the sheath.

"You're damn right you won't be going any further with my girl." Buck said as he let the knife fly.

Cody screamed out as the Knife flew under his raised arms right through the fringe and sticking into the wall behind him. Buck stalked forward and pulled the knife from the wall laughing at the terrified look on Cody's face. "Next time Cody practice on somebody else … or I just might not miss next time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anybody think Cody needs a change of pants now?**


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later Cody decided it was time to inform one Kristy McCormick that he would be escorting her to the Spring Dance next week. After making sure he looked good he got on Soda and rode into town. He was hoping to catch Kristy out and about because he was sure if he went to her home to speak with her, the preacher and his wife wouldn't leave them alone for a moment for Cody to put his plan into action. He couldn't think of a single father who would like for a man like himself to show up on their doorstep and tell their daughter that they were escorting them anywhere. That wouldn't go over very well and Cody damn well knew it.

Cody was in luck, as he passed by Tompkins' store he saw Kristy just leaving. He quickly moved Soda to the hitching rail and dismounted, tying him up. Cody hurried to catch up with the young lady. "Miss McCormick ma'am, might I be of assistance?" Cody asked holding his arms out for the several packages she was carrying.

"Why thank you Mr. Cody, I would appreciate that. I'm just heading on home now." Kristy said a sly smile on her face.

Cody took the packages from her and offered her his elbow which she took, placing her dainty hand in the crook. "I wanted to apologize for my actions the other day Miss McCormick. I should not have kissed you like that but you're just so beautiful when you're angry. I couldn't help myself."

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful any other time Mr. Cody?" Kristy asked a slight smirk on her face.

"Oh no … I mean, you are beautiful all the time. It's just you have this fire in you that shows when you're angry. I like feisty women." Cody said.

"Is that so Mr. Cody? But are you sure feisty women like you?" Kristy asked as they neared her home.

"Most women seem to like me, no matter what their temperament." Cody replied giving her a devilish smile.

"You are full of yourself aren't you Mr. Cody." Kristy said shaking her head slightly.

"It's just the truth, most women want me. But I only want one woman." Cody stated giving her the come hither stare with his ice blue eyes.

"Oh and who is this special lady?" Kristy asked arching an eyebrow.

"You… and I think you want me too. In fact I know you do. So I'm going to start courting you, starting by taking you to the spring dance next week. I'll pick you up at seven. See you then Miss McCormick." Cody said giving her back her parcels and tipping his hat to her before walking away.

Kristy just stood there slightly dumbfounded. She couldn't believe the arrogance, the nerve of that William F. Cody, but for some reason she kinda found him attractive. Well she did buy the fabric that wouldn't clash with his dress clothes, so she must have deep down wanted him to take her. She'd let him take her to the dance but that did not mean she was going to let him court her. And her father for damn sure wouldn't let William F. Cody court her. No her father wanted her to be courted by that pansy John Spencer because his daddy own the bank and he had money. There were more important things than money in Kristy's opinion. She wanted a man that would love her and no others, she wanted a man with a sense of adventure, she wanted a man with eyes that seemed like they could see her very soul, she wanted a man that was strong and could defend her should the need arise, and she wanted a man that had a sense of humor, unlike John Spencer who has never laughed a day in his life. Now that she thought about it, she wanted a man just like William F. Cody. Kristy grinned before turning and going into her house, she had a dress to finish for next week.

The night of the dance arrived and Cody found himself to be extremely nervous which was unheard of for him. William F. Cody did not get nervous around women, he just didn't. However, Cody had a lot riding on this dance, if he screwed this up he'd lose his chance with Kristy and he did not want to do that. Cody was sure that she could be the one. After spending over an hour getting ready and preening in front of the mirror he finally went out and got on Soda ready to go pick up Kristy. Cody was kinda glad she lived in town because the station only had one buckboard and Emma was using it, so at least this way he could pick her up at her house and walk her to the dance.

Cody tied his horse out in front of the dance hall and then walked down to the preacher's residence to gather Kristy. He pulled his pocket watch out and checked the time, seven o'clock on the dot, right on time. Cody took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door but before he could the door was pulled open and there stood Kristy looking more beautiful than Cody could imagine. She was wearing a light green dress that complimented her ivory skin and flaming red hair perfectly. It was the same fabric Cody had told her to get he realized with a grin. She had added an ivory lace trim to the bottom of the skirt and along the edge of the cap sleeves that sat just barely on her shoulders. The neck was scooped but not too low as to reveal too much skin but still more than Cody thought her preacher father would allow. Around her waist was a matching ivory sash tied in a bow in the back.

Cody took her hand and bowed kissing it. "You look beautiful Miss McCormick, shall we?" he asked extending his elbow.

Kristy blushed as she took it. "Thank you Mr. Cody, you look rather dashing yourself."

When Cody and Kristy arrived at the dance Lou's mouth hung open in shock. "I thought she'd stand him up for sure." She whispered to Buck.

"I think she might actually like him Lou, look at her, she has yet to take her eyes off of him." Buck replied.

Ike hit his chest to get their attention, "You have to admit they look good together."

Lou and Buck looked at the couple on the dance floor and had to agree. They did make a striking couple. Damn Cody just might win this war, Lou thought to herself as she saw Cody start whispering to Kristy … but then again maybe not she thought as she saw Kristy rear back and slap Cody right across the face. Cody stood there dumbfounded as Kristy stormed out. Lou couldn't help the smug smile that crossed her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmmm ... I wonder what Cody said to Kristy?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to signefalls for beta'ing this chapter for me and the suggestions.**

* * *

><p>Two days later Cody sat at the bunkhouse table with his journal laid out before him, pen in hand. He was thinking about the night of the dance and how things had been going so well and then how they went terribly wrong. He just didn't understand it; Lou responded to his dirty talk why hadn't Kristy? Cody got lost in thought as he began to write …<p>

He had picked her up at her house and escorted her to the dance. He could see the looks on people's faces. He knew they made a striking couple. Kristy had been unable to take her eyes off of him. So he decided as they were dancing that now was the time to put Lou's advice into action.

"Have I told you that I love your hair Miss McCormick?" Cody asked.

"No you haven't Mr. Cody and please call me Kristy." She replied with a soft smile.

"Only if you'll call me Billy, and I think your hair is gorgeous, it's like your body could not contain your fiery spirit so the good lord gave you flames for hair." Cody said.

"I've never heard it described like that Billy. Most people just say it looks like carrots." Kristy said.

"No it is much prettier than carrots; it has to be, to match the rest of you." Cody stated with his most charming smile causing Kristy to blush.

"Well thank you Billy, that's very sweet." Kristy said her eyes going all moony over the dashing man.

"And you have the most beautiful eyes I've seen. They are like sparkling emeralds set in the perfection of your ivory skin." Cody whispered moving closer to Kristy getting ready to start the dirty talk.

"Thank you Billy, I think you have beautiful eyes too, but I don't have your way with words." Kristy replied her face blushing. She couldn't remember the last time she had blushed this much.

Cody beamed at her before he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I would love to kiss you Kristy."

"I think I would like that." Kristy whispered back.

"But I don't want to kiss just your hand Kristy, I want to kiss your pretty mouth and then trail kisses down your jaw to your ear where I would nibble on it before moving down your neck to graze your collarbone with my teeth and lips. I want to touch and caress your smooth ivory skin all over your flawless body. I want to worship your body with my hands and mouth. I want to love you, giving you pleasure that you could never get from a man like John Spencer. The things I could do to you, you could never imagine. Let me, Kristy, let me kiss you, let me touch you, let me love you." Cody whispered in Kristy's ear, not catching her eyes widen with each word spoken.

When he was done, he pulled back to look at her only to have her hand connect with his face. "How dare you Mr. Cody!" she seethed before she stomped past him and out the door.

Cody just stood there dumbfounded thinking what the hell had just happened…

Cody shook his head bringing himself back to the present and to his journal when he heard a knock on the bunkhouse door. He sighed before pushing back from the table to answer it. He was shocked to see who was standing there.

"Miss McCormick?" Cody asked thinking he had lost the right to call her Kristy.

"Mr. Cody, I would like a word with you in private. Is there anywhere we can go to talk?" Kristy asked biting on her lower lip nervously. She wasn't sure she should really be doing this.

Cody's eyebrows rose before he answered, "yes ma'am, there's a place not far from here where we can talk without having to worry about anybody interrupting whatever it is you have come to say to me."

"Can we go now?" Kristy asked when Cody made no move to go.

"Yes of course." Cody said grabbing his hat from the hook and placing it on his head. He offered his arm to her and she took it.

They did not talk as Cody led her towards the swimming hole but more specifically the cave. He had the sudden thought that he hoped Buck and Lou didn't get done with their chores early and come down here. Once they had arrived at the cave Cody turned to look at Kristy.

"What was it you wanted to talk about Miss McCormick?" Cody asked.

"I thought I asked you to call me Kristy." She said.

"I assumed I had lost that right, ma'am." Cody stated taking his hat off and holding it in his hands.

"I suppose I over reacted at the dance. Truth be told Billy nobody has ever been that open and honest with me. I was insulted thinking you only were trying to get me to give you a tumble in the hay. But then I got to thinking about your words and the way it made me feel. I came to the conclusion that even if it made me a whore I could not deny I wanted what you were offering me. That's why I came to you today Billy, I want to feel you lips on my skin, I want to feel your hands caressing me, I want to know the love of a man. I want a man like you Billy, not some pansy like John Spencer with his daddy's money and no idea how to survive." Kristy said her face flushing a bright red.

"Are you sure you know what it is you are saying Kristy?" Cody asked praying that she was sure of this.

"Even if you drop me after you bed me, I want this. I want you, even if it's just the once." Kristy replied.

"Kristy, I have no intention of loving you and then leaving you. I meant what I said. I want to love you, not just once but many times and for years to come. I want to be the man in your life, the man that fathers your children, the man you call husband. Give me a chance to prove that." Cody said moving closer to Kristy so he could caress her cheek.

"Love me Billy." Kristy whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Cody leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Never in his entire life had anything felt so right as Kristy's lips against his. Cody ran his tongue along her lower lip encouraging her to open up to him; she did so allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth tasting her. Kristy whimpered never having felt anything like it before. Cody's hand left her cheek and moved down her slender neck to rest on her shoulder. When they finally broke apart to breathe, Cody began trailing kisses along her jaw towards her ear just like he said he would. As he was nibbling on her ear he felt Kristy's hands reach up and push his jacket from his shoulders. Her hands moved to the buttons near the neck of his shirt and quickly undid them, she reached down and pulled the white shirt over Cody's head forcing him to cease his kissing along her neck.

Kristy ran the tips of her fingers over Cody's bare chest and his defined muscles. There was not an ounce of fat to be seen on him, she licked her lips before leaning forward to place a kiss on his chest. Cody's restraint was to the breaking point. He grabbed her hands in his stopping her movements.

"Let me love you, Kristy." He whispered before his hands began caressing her though her dress. For once William F. Cody was at a lost to how to get her dress off. He could not feel any buttons anywhere.

"You're going to have to help me Kristy; I can't seem to find where your dress is fastened at." He whispered in her ear.

Kristy blushed as she took a step back from him, her hands going to the hidden front clasps. Once Cody saw how to get her out of the dress he took over letting it drop to the ground once it was undone. Cody had to bite back a groan when he saw the number of layers he still had to get through, that was one thing he had to get used to courting a respectable lady. After he finally got her down to just her chemise he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Kristy toed off her slippers thankful that she had worn them instead of a pair that was hard to get off and on as Cody did the same with his boots.

They stood there looking at each other, Kristy in nothing but an extremely thin chemise and Cody in only his buckskin pants. Kristy was suddenly bashful and tried to cross her arms over her chest. Cody reached out and pulled her arms away, "Don't cover yourself up Kristy, you're beautiful."

He reached down and pulled the chemise slowly over her head, leaving her bare before him. She was breathtakingly beautiful. He leaned down and claimed one of her perky peaks with his mouth. Kristy gasped as the contact, a breathy moan falling from her lips as Cody began to caress her breast with his hands and mouth.

With trembling hands Kristy reached for the ties of Cody's buckskin pants, her fingers shaking so much she could barely untie them. Biting her lower lip Kristy pushed the pants past Cody's hips letting them drop; Cody shook them off his legs leaving himself bare before Kristy. For once William F. Cody was nervous to be standing naked before a woman. Kristy blushed as she took in his body, she'd never seen a naked man before but she'd heard talk that men looked better with their clothes on than they did with them off. Kristy thought those women must never have seen a man like Cody unclothed before, because there was nothing unattractive about him. She reached a hand out and tentatively touch Cody's hard member.

Cody hissed, "Kristy, I'm barely hanging on here. Let me take care of you first. I promise next time you can touch me all you want, but I'm afraid if you do that right now, I won't be able to function."

Kristy looked embarrassed and dropped her hand away. Cody stepped away from her and picked up his jacket, spreading it on the ground so she'd have something to block the chill of the ground. He moved back to her side and very gently lifted her into his arms before lowering her to the ground. Kristy whimpered as Cody began trailing kisses all over her body slowly descending to where she was aching with a need she had never known before. Cody's mouth brushed passed the spot that he knew she wanted him to touch whether she knew it or not and continued down her leg, pressing kisses all the way down and then back up the other one.

Now normally Cody would move right in with his tongue and mouth but he thought since he was pretty sure Kristy had never done this before it might freak her out so he started with his fingers gently caressing along her seam. She squirmed beneath his touch, not sure what he was doing.

"Just feel Kristy. I won't hurt you." Cody whispered as he slipped a finger into her folds to touch her little bundle of nerves that sent a jolt of pleasure through Kristy's whole body making her moan out at his touch. Cody smiled as he pressed a kiss to her stomach and continued caressing and teasing with his fingers. When he thought she was wet enough he slowly slid a finger into her core. Kristy cried out at the intrusion, never having felt anything like it before.

With every thrust of Cody's finger into Kristy's wet core she felt a coil of pleasure building. When he thought she was ready he slipped another finger into her, occasionally scissoring his fingers to try and stretch her out a little. He wanted to make this a painless as possible, but he knew it would be impossible to keep her from feeling any pain. Cody shifted his hand so he could use his thumb to press against her pleasure bundle. Kristy was panting heavily, her hips moving of their own accord in time with the thrust of Cody's fingers. The pressure she felt building up finally exploded as waves of the most intense pleasure she'd ever known coursed through her body.

"Oh God Billy!" Kristy cried out at her release.

"It's just Billy." Cody stated with a smirk looking up at her.

Kristy smacked him on the shoulder with a small laugh. "That was unlike anything I've ever felt before."

"I'm not done yet honey, but this next part is probably going to hurt a little. There is nothing I can really do about that, but if you want me to stop just say so and I will." Cody said as he ran his hands up and down her body keeping her relaxed.

"It's alright Billy, just do it gently." Kristy whispered.

"I'll try." Cody replied before positioning his body over Kristy's, the head of his shaft at her entrance. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked one last time.

"Please Billy." Kristy whispered.

Cody leaned down and captured her mouth with his as he slowly pushed forward entering her in a slow, smooth fashion. When he met the barrier of her innocence he pulled back slightly, "I'm sorry." Cody whispered as he pushed forward taking her innocence from her.

Kristy cried out at the sudden pain. Cody placed kisses all over her face not daring to move for fear of hurting her more. "I'm so sorry honey; if it could have been done without hurting you I would've done it." He whispered, as he kissed the tears away that had leaked out the corner of her eyes.

Kristy whimpered as she gave her hips an experimental rock upward into Cody causing him to groan. She did it again and realized the pain was already starting to go away. "Please tell me I can move now Kristy … I'm barely hanging on here, I don't want to hurt you more." Cody whispered in a strained voice.

"Please Billy; the pain is already going away." She said in a soft husky voice.

Cody slowly rocked his hips forward, pressing into Kristy even more. He reached down to her legs and encouraged her to wrap them around him. Supporting most of his weight off of her body with his arms he moved in and out of her in a slow and gentle pace, something he had never done before. He had the sudden thought that this was really the first time he had ever made love to someone. This wasn't just about sex just for the sake of getting pleasure; this was something much more intimate. The sudden realization that he was falling in love with Kristy if he wasn't already was enough to bring tears to his eyes. Not that he'd ever admit that to the guys, Cody was a lot more sensitive than he let on.

Kristy thought that nothing could be better than what Cody had done with his fingers but this, this was indescribable. Yes it hurt a lot at first and even when he first started moving it was painful but now that same coil of pleasure was forming in her belly. She needed something more though but she didn't know what it was she needed or how to tell Cody. Kristy whimpered in frustration but the sound must have let Cody know she needed something more because he reached down between their joined bodies and began caressing her where they were joined, his fingers moving over that little bundle of nerves that sent jolts of pleasure through her body. The coil began expanding, her breathing becoming ragged, her heart was pounding. The words 'oh god' were like a mantra crossing her lips over and over as she tossed her head from side to side. Cody's tempo picked up, his thrust becoming slightly harder. When her release came it felt so intense she literally saw white spots before her eyes, a low guttural scream the only sound she was able to make.

With one more quick thrust Cody's body became rigid as he released his seed inside her as he mentally cursed himself for not pulling out beforehand. She was the preacher's daughter, if she became with child because of him, she'd be ruined. What had he been thinking? Cody looked down at the angel panting beneath him; she was even more breathtakingly beautiful. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he pulled out and rolled on to his back pulling her with him so that her chest was against his.

Kristy looked down at the man beneath her; the look of guilt in his eyes set her on edge and caused her to start thinking too much. What had she done? She had just given herself to a man that was not her husband nor her intended. She had no idea what Cody's true intentions were, what if he had just said those things to get under her skirt? What if now that she'd given in to him he no longer wanted anything to do with her? She was used goods now; no decent man would want her if they knew. What if a child was created from their activities? That last thought caused tears to fill her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She pulled away from Cody, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her head in her arms as the sobs over took her.

Cody watched as Kristy broke down before him. He had no clue as to what to do but he knew that this was his fault. He should never have taken her innocence. He should have known she'd regret it, why would she really want a man like him anyway. Cody got up and knelt in front of her covering her with his jacket, he didn't think to cover himself; he was more concerned for her at the moment. His heart was breaking with every sob that shook her shoulders. He knew why, he wasn't falling in love with Kristy McCormick; he was in love with her. He couldn't stop the tears that filled his eyes from flowing down his cheeks. He reached out and touched the top of Kristy's head.

"Kristy, I'm sorry. I should have stopped, I should have known you'd regret being with me. I understand I'm not good enough to be husband material for you." Cody whispered his voice breaking.

Kristy looked up and met his ice blue eyes. The heartache she heard in his voice made her look closer at him, he was crying. Was it possible he had been telling her the truth? "You still want me?" she whispered her voice hoarse from her sobs.

"Of course I do Kristy. I told ya I want a chance to prove myself to you. You may not believe this since we barely know each other, but I know you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm in love with you Kristy." Cody said reaching out and brushing the tears off her cheek with his thumbs.

"When I looked into your eyes I thought you looked guilty because you had used me. I was panicking because I knew that if others knew what we did, I'd never find a decent man and then I thought what if we made a child. I lost it for a minute. I don't regret giving you my innocence Billy, I was just afraid you didn't want me anymore and I still wanted you. I wanted what you said to me to be true. You're stealing my heart Billy." Kristy said as she brushed the tears from Cody's face with her thumbs.

Their eyes locked, lost in their own little world. Cody leaned forward and captured her lips with his again. The passion that Cody had awakened in Kristy spilled forth in that kiss; she never wanted him to doubt her again. Cody gave her everything he had, knocking down all the walls he put around himself to hide his insecurities, to prove his feelings for her were true. By the time they had broken apart, they were breathless but there was no doubt as to their feelings for each other or Cody's intentions for the red-haired beauty.

"Come on Kristy, we best get dressed. I suspect your folks will be wondering where you are. We've been out here for a few hours now." Cody said helping Kristy to her feet.

After pulling up his own pants, he helped Kristy get into all her underclothes. He was afraid that he was making the corset too tight but she assured him that he wasn't. Cody didn't know how women walked around in them things all day, but he was glad they did because seeing Kristy in nothing but her chemise, drawers, and corset was probably one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. It took all his restraint not to take it off of her again and have his way with her once more.

Once they were fully dressed they walked hand in hand back to the station. No one seemed to be around when they got there and for that Cody was thankful he did not need them to see Kristy right now, she was still a little flush but her face should be cooled by the time she got back home and if it wasn't her folks would just think it was because of the heat of the day. Cody walked her over to her wagon and gave her a hand up, kissing her hand before he released it.

"Can I call on you tomorrow Kristy?" Cody asked once she was seated.

"I'd like that Billy but I'm not sure my father would." Kristy said a little nervous.

"Well he's got to meet me sometime Kristy since I aim to court you." Cody replied.

"I know Billy, perhaps you can come over for Sunday dinner after church?" She asked hopefully.

"I'll be there, and I'll be on my best behavior." Cody said with his heartbreaking smile.

"Until Sunday then." Kristy said her eyes full of longing for him already, before urging her team forward. She blew a kiss to Cody as she drove away from the station.

Cody sighed as he stood there watching her until she was completely out of sight before going inside to finish writing in his journal, it was going to be a long three days until Sunday. That journal entry just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is anybody else sorta in love with Cody after this chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been three months since the night of the dance and Cody was just too happy in Lou's opinion. She had heard the rumors that Cody was courting Kristy McCormick but Cody had been surprisingly tight lipped about it around the station. Lou just couldn't believe that Cody was actually courting her so she decided it was time to snoop into his journal again, something she hadn't done since before the dance.

"Are you ever going to learn Lou?" Buck asked from the doorway of the bunkhouse as he watched her search through Cody's things.

"Oh come on Buck, you can't tell me you ain't curious as to why Cody has been so happy lately." Lou said.

"Has it not occurred to you that Cody could really be seeing Kristy?" Buck asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Impossible Buck, you saw how she reacted to him at the dance, there is no way she'd let him actually court her after that." Lou said.

"I think you might be surprised Lou." Buck said as Lou pulled Cody's journal out of his saddle bags.

"Come on Buck lets go read this in the barn, its cooler in the loft." Lou said pulling on Buck's arm as she walked passed him.

Buck just shook his head and let out a sigh. He knew Lou had him whipped but he wouldn't change that for anything. Following after the feisty little rider Buck couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. They had been together for over six months and still only Cody, Ike, and Emma knew about them; Buck was wondering how long it'd be before he'd be able to talk Lou into marrying him, he hoped soon because he was tired of having to hide his feelings for her from everybody.

Lou climbed up into the hayloft with Buck following right behind her. Buck settled down on the floor and leaned against a hay bale. Lou settled between his legs and leaned against his chest, Cody's journal propped up on her knees as she began to read it while Buck kissed her neck.

After what happened with Kristy in the cave I didn't think Sunday could get here fast enough. For once I did not brag about my conquest, Kristy is different she actually means something to me. I was surprised that nobody seemed to notice my anxiousness to get to church that Sunday. When I excused myself after church Emma had smiled at me knowingly, I wasn't surprised that she knew what I was up too. The boys and Teaspoon I guess they just assumed I was going to Miss Clara's again, but I hadn't been there since I swore I wouldn't go back. I waited until the church yard cleared out before I made my way to the parsonage just down the road. I was more nervous than I thought I would be, but I had a lot riding on this dinner. I had to make a good impression on the preacher if I wanted a chance to court Kristy.

Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door hoping that Kristy would be the one to let me in so I could sneak a kiss like I've been wanting to do since she left me three days ago. But it was not to be, her mother opened the door with a polite smile. I removed my hat and introduced myself. She showed me in to the parlor where the preacher was sitting. I was more nervous than I cared to admit as he asked me all sorts of questions about my family, my job, and my beliefs. I was given a reprieve when Kristy came in to call us in to eat.

Well it turned out to be not much of a reprieve. Everything that could go wrong during the meal did. I knocked my wine over spilling it on Mrs. McCormick's white linen table cloth. I then managed to knock over Kristy's glass in my attempt to clean up my mess only that one went all over Mrs. McCormick's best Sunday dress. Nothing I said was right; I got into an argument with her pa over slavery. I'm against it completely but the preacher thinks that the slaves should obey their masters as it is God's will for them. I told him and I quote, "Like Hell it is God's will for men to force other men and women and even children to live their lives in chains, at their 'owners' beck and call." Yeah I cursed at the preacher's table. I thought he was going to explode the way his face turned that shade of purple. If Kristy and her mother hadn't agreed with me, I think he would have tossed me out then and there.

After dessert was served and eaten I thank Mrs. McCormick for the lovely meal as politely as I could and apologized for messing up her table cloth and dress. She assured me it was fine, but I swear I saw Kristy snickering in the background. The preacher took me into his study after that so we could finish our before dinner conversation. After he found out everything he wanted to know I asked for his permission to court Kristy and like I suspected after that disaster of a dinner, he told me there was no way on God's green earth that he would allow his only daughter to be courted by a no account Pony Express rider. I nodded my head and left his study. Kristy was waiting for me in the hall, the look on her face told me she had been listening to the conversation. She escorted me out the door, pressing a note into my hand as I brushed past her. I didn't open it until I had made it to my horse, the message inside brought a smile to my face. My woman was a little vixen.

Later that night I snuck back into town and to the church where Kristy said to meet her. As soon as I slipped inside the darkened building, I found my arms full of soft woman. Kristy's mouth was fused to mine as if we had been apart for years. When she pulled away she was crying because she had tried to talk her father into reconsidering me but he would not. I told her that I wasn't given up on her but if she didn't want to go against her father I understood. She surprised me when she said she was never given me up. I kissed her again with everything I had after she said that. She broke away and took my hand leading me to the back of the church where it was the darkest and furthest away from windows and doors. I had left my horse in the tree line like she had asked me so I knew she was doing this so we wouldn't be seen by anybody just passing by.

Kristy surprised me further when she turned to me and began unbuttoning her blouse. I reached out and stopped her. She was confused and hurt by my actions; she thought I didn't want her. I just wanted to be sure she wanted to do this, especially in the church of all places. After she assured me that she didn't want to go another day without loving me I took over the job of undressing her while she started in on me. Once we were both unclothed I laid her down on my jacket and did what I wanted to the first time we were together. I worshiped every inch of her body with my mouth and tongue. I had to keep shushing her when she would cry out, the last thing we needed was to be caught together here of all places. When I was done I moved back up her body and kissed her allowing her to taste herself.

She pushed against me forcing me onto my back. She trailed kisses down my neck and then all the way down my body. I was shocked when I felt her place a kiss to my aching shaft. She was so innocent as she experimented with touches and kisses, each one bringing me a pleasure that the most experienced of women had never brought me before. After I begged her to let me inside her, she moved so her legs were on either side of me and then slowly lowered herself onto my hard member. I swear to God, I thought I had died and gone to heaven as I watched her move up and down over me, her beautiful breast bouncing with each movement. I placed my hands on her hips and helped her keep a steady rhythm. It wasn't long before we were both crying out in our release. Me once again failing to pull out, if I keep doing that I was going to cause her to become with child.

After we got dressed we went our separate ways but not before making arrangements to meet up again in a few days. Over the past three months we have met up and made love in every place imaginable. I have talked to the preacher every week trying to convince him to let me court Kristy but he still refuses, I've just about decided to just runaway with her and forget about what her father thinks. I love her and I want to marry her and I know she feels the same way about me. I guess I should just be patient and keep trying to talk to the preacher.

"You've got to be kidding me, there is no way that Kristy McCormick and Cody are in love. Can you believe this Buck; he says they went at it in the church! This just can't be; I can't be losing the war." Lou exclaimed all annoyed that her plan had backfired.

Buck reached around Lou and pulled the book from her hands. "Forget about that Lou, I think we have some business of our own to take care of." He said as he tossed the journal to the side and began kissing the side of Lou's neck.

"Buck … umm that feels good… we should go … we should go to the umm… cave." Lou mumbled out as Buck slipped his hand inside her shirt and began caressing her chest.

"Yes we really should." Buck whispered before standing up, Lou cradled in his arms. "But I don't think I can wait that long." He said before laying her down on the hayloft floor.

"Oh no you don't!" Lou teased rolling away from Buck and quickly climbing down the ladder with Buck hot on her heels.

She didn't make it two feet from the ladder when Buck wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against his chest. "That wasn't very nice to try and run away from me Louise." He said huskily in her ear before quickly turning her so her chest was pressed up against his. He claimed her mouth with his in a searing kiss.

Lou whimpered against Buck's mouth as he slowly backed her up and pressed her against the barn wall. "Buck we have to go to the cave." She whimpered as she began unbuttoning Buck's shirt.

"Oh I don't think you really want to wait." Buck replied his fingers going to the buttons on her shirt.

Their movements were almost frenzied as they worked at getting enough of their clothes off so they could have skin on skin contact. Buck had Lou's shirt completely opened, his was tossed along with his vest onto a pile of hay nearby, before he pushed Lou's pants down her hips. Lou stepped out of them as she untied Buck's buckskin pants releasing him. Buck let his pants drop just enough that he could lift Lou onto his erection, pressing into her in a quick and powerful thrust. Lou's shirt protected her back from the rough wood of the barn wall as she wrapped her legs around Buck's waist as he took her right there against the wall.

They were so caught up in each other that they never heard the sound of the horses approaching the barn.

Teaspoon walked into the barn with Jimmy leading their horses. They both stopped short, mouths hanging open at the sight they were greeted with.

"Sweet Mary Mother of God!" Teaspoon shouted when he gained use of his tongue.

Lou let out a squeak of surprise and embarrassment, as Buck quickly dropped her back to her feet and spun around to face the two men, shielding her body with his, but failing to pull up his own pants.

"Well damn Buck ain't no wonder she picked you." Jimmy said smirking as he waved his hand towards Buck's lower half.

Buck flushed as he quickly pulled his pants back up. "Teaspoon I can explain." He muttered still blocking Teaspoon's view of Lou who was hurriedly buttoning her shirt.

"I don't think ya need to explain Buck, it was plain as day what you was doing. I would like to know who the gal is though." Teaspoon said.

Buck looked at Jimmy then at Teaspoon, then over his shoulder to Lou. He wasn't sure what she wanted him to do. Lou put her hand on Buck's back before stepping around him. Her pants pulled back up and her shirt buttoned, even if it was all crooked.

"Hey Teaspoon." Lou muttered, looking down as her face turn even brighter red when Jimmy laughed as Teaspoon's mouth fall open yet again.

"Great Jehosephat! Heavens to Murgatroid! Jumping jack rabbits and what in the name of all that is holy is going on here?" Teaspoon bellowed at the two riders, Lou shrinking back against Buck.

"Teaspoon … I … I…" Lou stuttered unable to form a complete thought.

"Teaspoon I think it is obvious what is going on here, Buck and Lou were 'dancing' in the barn." Jimmy said snickering.

"That ain't what I mean Hickok and you damn well know it. How the hell did I not know that Lou's a gal? And how long has this been going on between the two of ya?" Teaspoon asked the two, his face almost completely white.

"Teaspoon you alright, you're looking a little pale?" Buck asked stepping forward.

"Do I look alright to you Buck? I just found out Lou's a girl because I walked in on ya'll having relations!" Teaspoon yelled.

"Teaspoon maybe you should sit down." Lou suggested meekly. "And Buck you might want to as well."

"Why?" all three of the males asked at the same time.

"Cause if this is how you react to finding out I'm a girl, I'm afraid you might faint once I tell ya I'm with child." Lou stated annoyed that the men wouldn't listen to her.

Teaspoon sunk down on a bale of hay with a "merciful God", Jimmy finally stopped laughing only to start rolling when Buck was the one who should have sat down since he just passed out at Lou's feet.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Lou mumbled as she knelt down next to him and tried to get him to wake up.

Buck slowly came to looking up at Lou with a dazed expression before turning his eyes to the two men also hovering over him. "What happened?" He asked sitting up with help from Jimmy and Lou.

"You fainted when Lou told us she's expecting." Jimmy said.

Buck turned to look at Lou, "I wasn't hearing things?"

"No you weren't … I was going to tell ya privately but it just sort of came out." Lou said.

"It's alright Lou, we haven't been too careful lately. I should have expected it coming. To be honest I'm kinda glad, now I don't have to hide the way I feel about you." Buck said pulling Lou into a hug.

"So you ain't mad about the baby?" Lou asked.

"Why would I be mad, I know how they are made, I'm happy Lou." Buck whispered in her ear.

"You know what ya'll have to do now, don't ya?" Teaspoon asked.

"What's that Teaspoon?" Lou asked.

"Ya'll need to go into the bunkhouse, get cleaned up and then you're going to head into town with me to see Sam." Teaspoon said.

"Why?" Buck asked.

"To get hitched." Teaspoon stated the corner of his mouth quirking up.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"Way I see it, Lou's expecting your child Buck, you got to make an honest woman of her, cause once they find out that she's expecting your child things could get ugly if ya ain't already hitched." Teaspoon said.

"Shouldn't this be our decision Teaspoon? I mean I wanna marry Buck but who's to say he wants to marry me?" Lou asked.

"Louise I love you, your pregnant with my child, of course I want to marry you. I wanted to marry you from the very beginning." Buck replied.

"See there … now no more stalling go get cleaned up, we've got a wedding to get to." Teaspoon said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just wanted to send out a Thank You to everybody that has reviewed this story. I have gotten some of the best reviews on this one, but I think my favorite was when one reviewer said I had made her into a Buck/Lou fan because of this story. That made me smile. **


	11. Chapter 11

Lou went into the main house to see if Emma had a dress she could borrow; if she was going to get married she wanted to do it looking like a woman not a boy. Needless to say Emma wasn't surprised that Lou and Buck had been caught and that Lou was with child. After finding a dress that would fit Lou, she helped the young girl get cleaned up and into the dress.

Buck's mouth dropped opened when Lou came down the stairs looking like a real lady. He had always thought she was beautiful but seeing her actually dressed as a woman truly opened his eyes to how lucky he was to have found her and that she wanted him. He didn't know how he deserved her.

Teaspoon helped Lou and Emma into the wagon, settling himself in beside the women to drive them into town. Buck rode beside the wagon on Warrior, his eyes never leaving Lou's form. None of the other riders came with them. Kid and Ike were off on runs, Cody was probably sneaking around with Kristy and Jimmy decided to stay behind and take care of their chores for them.

Lou fidgeted nervously on the bench next to Emma the closer they got to town. This was big step; marriage was not something she had planned on anytime soon. She still had her brother and sister to get out of the orphanage. She knew she'd have to stop working for the express now that she was with child and she didn't know of anyone that would hire a pregnant woman. She let out a sigh and Emma squeezed her hand, "It will be alright Loulabelle, trust me." she whispered to her so the men folk could not hear.

Once they arrived in town, Teaspoon helped Emma down in front of the marshal's office as Buck lifted Lou down, his hands lingering at her waist as he searched her eyes. "If you don't want to marry me Lou tell me, I'm not going to force you into something you don't want to do, we will think of something." Buck said softly to her.

"No, I want to marry you Buck. I'm just thinking about Jeremiah and Teresa. How am I going to get them out now, I won't be able to work for the express anymore and I don't know of anyone that will hire a pregnant women, plus what happens when the baby comes." Lou replied her eyes showing her anxiousness.

"Lou I'll help you get your siblings out of there, I swear I will. We will do this together." Buck promised before kissing her softly.

"Come on you two, let's get you hitched." Teaspoon called from the boardwalk.

Hand in hand they walked into Sam's office. Sam looked up as the group entered. His smile widening when he laid eyes on Emma, he tipped his hat to Sam and Buck before turning to Lou. If he hadn't been sitting down, Lou was pretty sure he'd have ended up on the floor.

"Sweet Jesus! It's Lou, Lou's a girl!" Sam yelped out.

"That was about my reaction too when I found out just a little while ago Sam." Teaspoon said with a chuckle.

Sam shook his head and got to his feet to walk over to Lou. He looked her over and shook his head again. "Don't know how I missed it before; it's plain as day now and the dress ain't got nothing to do with it."

"She's beautiful ain't she Sam." Emma said from next to Lou causing her to blush.

"She sure is." Buck murmured in her ear.

Sam grinned, "You Miss McCloud are one pretty filly."

"She's not a horse Sam." Emma scolded but Lou laughed.

"So what brings ya'll by today. I doubt this is a social call if Lou is coming out as a girl." Sam said looking between the four of them.

"We're here so you can marry Buck and Lou." Teaspoon said.

"Really? Huh how about that. Alright well let's do this." Sam said waling back over to his desk and pulling a book from the drawer. "Do you have rings?" Sam asked before walking back over to the couple.

"No." Buck said.

"Alright then, hmmm let's see." Sam said flipping through the book for a few seconds before finding the right page. Sam cleared his throat before starting. "Buck repeat after me. I Buck Cross take you, _Lou…"_

"Louise" Lou whispered to Sam.

"Louise McCloud to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, and this is my solemn vow."

Buck repeated it word for word until he got to the 'God's holy law' part he substituted it for "the great spirit's law." earning a head shake from all of them. "That works right?" He asked turning to Sam.

"Yeah Buck, that's fine." Sam agreed.

Sam turned to Lou, "Louise repeat after me. I, Louise McCloud, take you, Buck Cross_, _ to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, and this is my solemn vow."

Lou repeated it except she said Buck's full name, "Running Buck Cross" and when she got to the obey part she gave Sam the stink eye.

"Obey my left foot." Teaspoon muttered.

"Hush Mr. Spoon." Emma said elbowing him, Buck and Sam snickered.

"Well since you don't have rings to exchange, I can now pronounce you man and wife. You can kiss her now Buck." Sam said with a grin.

Buck put his arms around Lou and pulled her against his body as her arms wrapped around his neck. Their lips met in a brief but passionate kiss.

When they broke apart it was to hear Cody say, "well now ain't this a surprise."

They all turned to see Cody and Kristy standing in the open doorway. Kristy's eyes were huge as she took in the sight before her. "You finally talked her into it Buck?"

"You could say that Cody. What are you two doing here?" Buck asked.

Cody grinned as Kristy blushed. "Well looks like we had the same idea as you and Lou. We're here to get married."

"What?" Lou screeched.

"Does her pa know about this Cody?" Sam asked.

"No sir, he doesn't and I was going to wait for him to come around and give me permission to court her and all but well um it's uh." Cody stuttered.

"What am I going to do with you boys? First Buck and Lou, now you and Kristy. Mr. Spoon you best have a talk with the rest of the boys, we don't need any other babies." Emma said.

Everybody turned to look at the couple standing in the door. Kristy was beet red and Cody actually looked a little guilty.

"She's with child?" Sam asked.

"Yes sir." Cody replied.

Sam turned to look at Lou, "Is that why you two suddenly decided to get married too?"

"Yes." Lou whispered.

"Good grief." Sam muttered. "Alright you two get over here. Ya'll got rings?"

"No sir." Cody replied.

After quickly repeating the marriage ceremony for Kristy and Cody, they actually repeated word for word. Sam pronounced them man and wife and told Cody to kiss his bride. Their kiss wasn't near as brief as Buck and Lou's had been but just as passionate.

"Well now I was going to wait to tell ya'll this but I think Lou and Kristy need to know now. Sam and me are getting married; we are also leaving Sweetwater at the end of the month. Sam's been given a promotion, he's getting transferred to Omaha and I'm going with him. Lou I was going to give you my house after the express ended but I think you could use the income from having the station out there now. And Kristy I think Lou is going to need your help running it, she doesn't know much about running a house hold. It's plenty big for all four of you, at least until you and Cody can find a place of your own." Emma said.

Nobody knew what to say to that announcement, but both girls launched themselves at Emma and hugged her fiercely.

"This town sure is going to miss you Sam." Teaspoon finally said.

"And I'll miss Sweetwater but it will be in capable hands." Sam said with a sad smile.

"Who Barnett are you nuts?" Teaspoon exclaimed.

"Nope not Barnett, you. I can't think of anybody I'd rather look after this town." Sam said shaking Teaspoon had.

"I guess I can do that."

"Come on then we best be getting back to the station, we have some celebrating to do." Emma said ushering the couples toward the door, she turned back to look at Sam, "You coming Sam."

"Right behind you Emma." Sam replied

As they were heading out the door Cody leaned in and whispered in Lou's ear, "I win."

Lou laughed and then looked up at Buck who was smiling at her. She turned back to Cody and whispered, "I think we both won."

"I think you're right Mrs. Cross." Cody replied before turning to Kristy and placing a kiss on her cheek. "I love you Mrs. Cody."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope everybody enjoyed this one ... I think there might be one more featuring our new favorite couple because let's face it. Cody, Buck, and two pregnant women under one roof is bound to be funny.**


End file.
